


Pearl and Amethyst (try) to babysit a shrunken Anon

by RubyAnon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, Bathing/Washing, Embedded Images, F/M, Licking, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Suggestive Art, anon gets stuck inside of pearl's crack it's really funny haha, assplay, buttplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/RubyAnon
Summary: After having undergone a horrible incident that shrunk you to mere inches in height, Amethyst and Pearl argue over who gets to look over you as they keep trying to snatch you out of each other's hands. Shenanigans ensue.[Originally posted on /aco/. Embedded image drawn by the generous @SlugmanOctavio!]
Relationships: Amethyst (Steven Universe)/Reader, Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Pearl and Amethyst (try) to babysit a shrunken Anon

>"...I see. From now on, I'll watch over the human until Peridot can find a cure for his... predicament."  
>you find your shrunken self sitting on a coffee table as the friendly neighborhood 'bird' mom discusses your fate  
>>"Pffft, you? You'd just bore the little guy to death!"  
>the smaller and infinitely more purple 'fun' mom can't seem to agree  
>"Excuse me, I am hardly 'boring'. Even so, I'd rather have him be bored than allow you to have him endure whatever inane ideas for 'fun' you'd come up with."  
>>"Better than folding clothes in front of him until he dies of boredom."  
>"Amethyst, this is serious. You almost ate him in your bag of Chaaaaps mere minutes ago!"  
>>"Well it's not MY fault I didn't expect any tiny people to be digging into my stuff! How was I supposed to know he was in there?"  
>"Exactly! You're not observant enough for me to trust that you'll keep a good eye on him."  
>gently, Pearl's delicate fingers lift you off of the table as you hear Amethyst sigh  
>"I'll watch over him while you do... whatever it is that you do."  
>>"Eat garbage and do nothing productive for the rest of the day?"  
>"Yes, that."  
>>"Can do, P."  
  
>"Alright, I'm going to need both hands for this, so..."  
>your body is raised to her forehead, showing the smooth and polished gemstone attached to it  
>"...hm. I don't think you would really like it in there. Maybe if I just..."  
>she raises you even higher, placing you into a fluffy forest of her orange hair  
>"Are you okay up there?"  
>you confirm that you're just fine  
>"Good! Now, let's see here..."  
>while Pearl is preoccupied, you note how soft Pearl's hair is, allowing yourself to sink into it  
>as she takes her time, you almost fall asleep before you see Pearl's nimble fingers again  
>she places you on the kitchen counter, and with a pair of tweezers, she delicately gives you a you-sized sandwich  
>"Is it good? I wouldn't really know. I don't eat much food myself."  
>the texture is a bit funny at your size, but regardless, you give Pearl a thumbs up  
>"Excellent! Now, if you stay right there, I'll be right back with some old games that we can play together."  
>she walks towards a door that automatically slides itself open  
>"Only because I'm so 'boring', of course."  
>she walks into the room before the door shuts itself closed, leaving you alone with nothing but yourself and your very tiny sandwich  
  
>>"Hey."  
>and Amethyst, apparently, seeing as how she decided to lay her head on top of the kitchen counter  
>>"'Sup little man. Whatcha got there?"  
>intimidated by this playful giantess, you shakily continue taking a bite out of your sandwich  
>>"Ooooh, is that a ham sandwich?  
>moving her head above yours, she takes a long sniff, feeling your hair being slightly pulled in before she stops  
>>"Mmmmm... that smells good. Can I have a bite?"  
>oh hell no  
>not wanting her to steal away your tiny delicately-made sandwich, you stuff the whole thing into your mouth all at once, chewing it a bit before forcing it down your throat  
>she responds with mock disappointment  
>>"Aw, seriously? What do you mean you don't wanna share? I just wanted a nibble, that's all."  
>>"Hmfff."  
>after a moment, she starts to eye you  
  
>>"Hmm, on second thought..."  
>abruptly, you see her giant hands lift you up into the air, bringing you right up to her face  
>>"...I think I see a few crumbs left on your face."  
>her long thick tongue escapes her mouth, giving you a lick across your entire body as she rubs your tongue against your face like a popsicle  
>each lick is long, slimy, and rough as she giggles at your attempts to push it away  
>her thick saliva soils your clothes while she continues to extract every minor remnant of your sandwich off of your face  
>after a few minutes of relentless tasting, she ceases licking your body, allowing you some time to breathe  
>>"Aw, you really ate all of the good parts, huh? I could barely taste anything from that sandwich."  
>>"Hmm..."  
>>"YOU, on the other hand..."  
>oh god  
>without warning, she shoves you inside of her mouth  
>your head becomes wrapped around by her generous lips as you gradually get sucked in  
>now fully enclosed within the depths of her mouth, you find that your environment is intensely humid, strongly smelling of cheese pizza  
>>"MMMMMMmmmm..."  
>she swishes you from side to side, sucking you of your flavor as you become tossed around by her monstrous tongue  
>a gush of hot air is brought to you in the form of a burp, not really doing much to help the smell or the temperature  
  
>amidst the saliva-riddled chaos, you hear a muffled voice from outside  
>"I'm back! I managed to dig up some games. I have chess, maybe some Battleship if you think you can move the pieces-"  
>you hear what sounds like said games falling to the floor  
>"AMETHYST! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
>some light peaks in as Amethyst proceeds to speak  
>>"Well, he didn't really wanna share his food, so- augwmfaaghaa"  
>Pearl's hand abruptly forces it's way into the confines of Amethyst's mouth as she retrieves you  
>Pearl delicately holds you above the ground as saliva drips onto the floor  
>"And so you just decide to EAT him? AGAIN?!"  
>>"Nah, not this time. I was just tasting the little guy. He tastes nice. And salty."  
  
>in an attempt to rid you of Amethyst's smelly pizza breath, Pearl sets up a bath for you in the bathroom  
>she takes off your drenched clothes before placing you in a small cup of water  
>due to your lightweight form, you manage to float in the water with ease  
>"Tell me if I'm being too rough, okay?"  
>she rubs some soap in her hands, making sure that they're all nice and sudsy  
>very gently, she rubs soap all over your body with her massive yet delicate fingers  
>you lean into her digits, feeling their warmth as she rubs the slick solution all over your puny form  
>the feeling of being bathed by her giant hands is almost hypnotic  
>unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as Pearl now starts dribbling some clean water on your head to wash off the soap  
>she carries you out of the cup before she carefully dries you off with a towel  
>"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
>you let a pathetic "y-yeah" before she places you into her orange head of hair once again  
>she walks out of the bathroom as you sit in her hair  
>however, you're greeted with the familiar sight of a large purple hand stretching out to stealthily grab you  
>Amethyst succeeds in plucking you from Pearl's hair, walking away while being completely unaware of your absence  
>>"My turn."  
  
>>"Maybe he's under the coffee table?"  
>"Hm, perhaps. I suppose he'd prefer not to be trampled on."  
>Pearl bends over to look under the table, allowing her rear to be pointed upwards  
>"Anon? Are you in there?"  
>snickering, Amethyst stretches both of her limbs above Pearl's rear, with you in her right hand  
>being the master of stealth that she is, Amethyst pinches from the back of her lower attire and slightly pulls, revealing Pearl's bare rear  
  
File: Steven Universe Guy .png (2.12 MB, 4000x4000)  
  
  
>Amethyst proceeds to drop you into the attire, allowing you to fall right into Pearl's crack  
>your vision becomes engulfed by darkness as you become wedged between the tight confines of Pearl's cheeks  
>"I don't think he's in here."  
>you feel her cheeks tightly squeeze your entire being as she stands straight once again  
>"Anon? Oh, maybe he went back into the bathroom again..."  
>as she walks, you feel your body become tightly kneaded between her cheeks, feeling the smooth sweaty skin rub against you  
>as expected for a rump of her size, it is incredibly tight and constricting  
>"Are you in here Anon? I've been looking for you."  
>you try to push against her cheeks, but their firmness prevent you from getting any more breathing room in your stuffy situation  
>"Huh, what is... wait."  
>you hear some shuffling from up above  
>Pearl's fingers reach down to you, searching for something until she eventually grasps your puny form  
>she pulls you out, holding you up to her face  
>"What? What are you doing in... wait, did Amethyst do this?"  
>you nod your head  
>"Oh."  
>she inhales for about five seconds straight before letting out a lengthy exhale  
>"Alright."  
>she kicks open the bathroom door, revealing Amethyst already sneaking away  
>"AMETHYST! GET BACK HERE!"  
>you hear her loud boisterous laugh as she runs out of the temple


End file.
